National Film Registry
The National Film Registry is the United States National Film Preservation Board's selection of films for preservation in the Library of Congress. It's purpose is to preserve films. It currently holds all Warner Bros. films. Short films *''Duck Amuck'' (1953) *''The Beau Brummels'' (1928) *''Jammin' the Blues'' (1944) *''Lambchops'' (1929) *''One Froggy Evening'' (1955) *''Porky in Wackyland'' (1938) *''What's Opera, Doc?'' (1957) Feature Films *''42nd Street'' (1933) *''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1939) *''All the President's Men'' (1976) *''America America'' (1963) *''Baby Face'' (1933) *''Badlands'' (1973) *''The Big Sleep'' (1946) *''Blade Runner'' (1982) *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) *''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) *''Boulevard Nights'' (1979) *''Bullitt'' (1968) *''Casablanca'' (1942) *''The Clash of the Wolves'' (1925) *''Cool Hand Luke'' (1974) *''Deliverance'' (1972) *''Dirty Harry'' (1971) *''Dog Day Afternoon'' (1975) *''East of Eden'' (1955) *''Enter the Dragon'' (1973, released internationally) *''The Exorcist'' (1973) *''A Face in the Crowd'' (1957) *''Footlight Parade'' (1933) *''Giant'' (1956) *''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) *''Goodfellas'' (1990) *''Hoop Dreams'' (1994) *''House of Wax'' (1953) *''I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang'' (1932) *''The Jazz Singer'' (1927) *''Jezebel'' (1938) *''Knute Rockne, All American'' (1940) *''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) *''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (1925) *''The Learning Tree'' (1969) *''The Life of Emile Zola'' (1937) *''Little Caesar'' (1931) *''Malcolm X'' (1992) *''The Maltese Falcon'' (1941) *''The Matrix'' (1999) *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' (1971) *''Mean Streets'' (1973) *''The Music Man'' (1962) *''Now, Voyager'' (1942) *''The Goonies'' (1985) *''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' (1976) *''The Public Enemy'' (1931) *''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) *''The Right Stuff'' (1983) *''Rio Bravo'' (1959) *''Roger & Me'' (1989) *''The Searchers'' (1956) *''Sergeant York'' (1941) *''Stand and Deliver'' (1988) *''A Star Is Born'' (1954) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1951) *''The Treasure of the Sierra Madre'' (1948) *''Unforgiven'' (1992) *''White Heat'' (1949) *''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) *''Wild Boys of the Road'' (1933) *''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) *''Yankee Doodle Dandy'' (1942) Documentaries *''Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport'' (2000) *''Woodstock'' (1970) *''4 Little Girls'' (1997) Acquired Films *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Adam's Rib'' (1949, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''An American in Paris'' (1951, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Bad and the Beautiful'' (1952, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Ball of Fire'' (1941, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Band Wagon'' (1953, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Being There'' (1979, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Ben-Hur'' (1959, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Big Parade'' (1925, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Brandy in the Wilderness'' (1971, originally released by New Line Cinema independently) *''Bringing Up Baby'' (1938, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Cabaret'' (1972, originally distributed by Allied Artists) *''Cat People'' (1942, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''A Christmas Story'' (1983, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Citizen Kane'' (1941, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Cops'' (1922, originally released by First National Pictures independently) *''The Crowd'' (1928, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''A Cure for Pokeritis'' (1912, originally released by Vitagraph Studios independently) *''Dance, Girl, Dance'' (1940, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Ella Cinders'' (1926, originally released by First National Pictures independently) *''Forbidden Planet'' (1956, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' (1962, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Freaks'' (1932, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Fury'' (1936, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Gertie the Dinosaur'' (1914, short film, originally released by Vitagraph Studios independently) *''Gigi'' (1958, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Gone with the Wind'' (1939, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Grand Hotel'' (1932, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Great Train Robbery'' (1903, short film, originally released by Edison Manufacturing Company and Kleine Optical Company) *''Gun Crazy'' (1950, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Gunga Din'' (1939, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Hallelujah'' (1929, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''He Who Gets Slapped'' (1924, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Jailhouse Rock'' (1957, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Kid'' (1921, originally released by First National Pictures independently) *''King Kong'' (1933, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Lassie Come Home'' (1943, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Lost World'' (1925, originally released by First National Pictures independently) *''Love Finds Andy Hardy'' (1938, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Magical Maestro'' (1952, short film, originally produced by MGM Cartoon Studio) *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' (1942, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Miracle of Morgan's Creek'' (1944, originally distributed by Paramount Pictures) *''Mrs. Miniver'' (1942, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Naked Spur'' (1953, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''National Velvet'' (1944, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Naughty Marietta'' (1935, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Network'' (1976, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer and United Artists) *''A Night at the Opera'' (1935, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Ninotchka'' (1939, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''North by Northwest'' (1959, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Out of the Past'' (1947, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''The Philadelphia Story'' (1940, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Point Blank'' (1967, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Prisoner of Zenda'' (1937, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Pups Is Pups'' (1930, short film, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Ride the High Country'' (1962, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Rocky'' (1976, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (1954, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Shaft'' (1971, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994, originally produced by Castle Rock Entertainment) *''The Shop Around the Corner'' (1940, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Show People'' (1928, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Stagecoach'' (1939, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Story of G.I. Joe'' (1945, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Swing Time'' (1936, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''Tarzan and His Mate'' (1934, originally distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''The Thin Man'' (1934, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Thing from Another World'' (1951, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''To Be or Not to Be'' (1942, originally distributed by United Artists) *''Tol'able David'' (1921, originally distributed by First National Pictures independently) *''Top Hat'' (1935, originally distributed by RKO Radio Pictures) *''A Virtuous Vamp'' (1919, originally distributed by First National Pictures independently) *''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971, originally distributed by Paramount Pictures) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''Woman of the Year'' (1942, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) *''The Women'' (1939, originally distributed by Metro–Goldwyn–Mayer) External links * National Film Registry * National Film Registry at Wikipedia Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:National Film Registry Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Non-WarnerMedia companies